Quite Exceptional
by Vibe
Summary: Rated for sexual tension and language. 9 people, among them Jack Sparrow, a governor in Russia, and a well known and feared flimflammer, all want one thing. They all want the same ring. Lots of flimflamming (read to see what that is) and trickery! R&R!
1. Prologue

TITLE: Quite Exceptional   
  
AUTHOR: Vibe  
  
RATING: PG-13, may be higher later  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything...hmm... in fact- the only thing i do own is Felicia's name, and the plot... and lemme just say I'm pretty damn partial to my plot... *grin* I'll hunt plot thieves down! FURTHERMORE-All towns and Governor Dymer's name have to be given up to Russia- they're real, (no i can't come up with russian names off the top of my head- i wish) and Mikhail Kafelnikov goes to Max Allen Collins and his books.... um... of course everyone but my felicia goes back to Pirates... and Maman is something i got from a book- so that can go back to cormulus... uhh...yeah- that's it... yep. no profit and of course it's fiction. Oh and- Maman is Mama in French.  
  
NOTES: Please read and review! I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT!  
  
Prologue   
  
Felicia Kafelnikov was a flimflammer, a 'con-artist' to be blunt about it. But this wasn't her first 'hobby'.   
  
She had been Jack Sparrow's partner in piracy before 'Captain' was tagged to his name. He had found her in a little port called Vladivostok, where she was dirt poor and needed help. But once the ill mannered Sparrow taught the young girl of commerce- it soon became a hobby, nearly a sport, and could now rob her teacher himself of all but his filthy bandana.  
  
She was really quite good- had mastered the art of disappearing, could walk through a silent room with creaking floor and not be heard, and could tell when someone was coming way before they were audible... not to mention an amazing lover. She was really quite good, actually- more like brilliant in her tasks. Jack couldn't be more proud.  
  
He was a bit lonesome for her company though; the two of them hadn't seen each other in nearly a decade. After seven and a half months of stealing from the governors of various port cities in Russia, their new sport came to a screeching halt. They had robbed Governor Dymer of Osiri- but had taken something very special to him. A silver ring with a black pearl set in the center- a gift from his late father. At the same time, Jack had purchased a ship with his stolen money, and named it after that ring- the Black Pearl- he fancied it as well. The two had been captured for their crime against Dymer, and chained in the dungeon.   
  
Felicia, known for her amazing escapes as well, had gotten out of her shackles so many times that the last time Jack had seen her, she was chained to a chair with restraints encircling her waist, ankles, wrists, and crisscrossing her chest to the bottom of the chair.   
  
He was really truly sorry for leaving her there- but through the cloth and wooden gag in her mouth, she had managed to tell him to go on- that she'd get back to him.   
  
What Jack didn't know was that once she had managed to loosen the gag far enough for a guard to come by and tighten it, she used the sharp end of the stick in her mouth to pierce his temple- killing him instantly. She then flexed the muscles around her ribs and pulled on the chains around her chair hard enough to break the wood they were fastened to, picked the locks on her hands, feet and shoulders with the wood in her mouth, and then walked away from the dungeon.   
  
Jack was already long gone.  
  
With the ring. She wanted that ring. 


	2. Part I

Part I  
  
Elizabeth Swann-Turner stood on her balcony looking out across the blue ocean. She was going to be out there again soon- only days from now. Mrs. Turner's features softened and her brown eyes twinkled at the memory of the few days she was at sea previously.   
  
Although her expedition wasn't the most pleasant of her previous trips, the short time had given her an even stronger love for the water. Daughter of the Governor in Port Royal, she had definitely been on her share of ships- it was the only means of transportation- through the English Straight by ship. But she had never been on a pirate's ship.   
  
Which is exactly where she had been only a few months earlier- kidnapped- as she was in possession of the last piece of a treasure that could break a curse on the Black Pearl- the pirate's ship. And during the few days that she was aboard that ship, Elizabeth had been exposed to far too much death, crime, and crude behavior than she had ever expected to see.   
  
A few positive things happened to Elizabeth on her voyage, though. She learned more self-defense than could ever be expected of a normal governor's daughter would, and had realized and pursued her true love. William Turner- a blacksmith's assistant and unbeknownst to him until his love's capture- half-pirate.   
  
And now, after declining a proposal from the commodore of Port Royal and accepting Will's, she was married and getting ready for her post-marriage voyage on William's very own ship. A honeymoon.  
  
Only one thing nagged on her mind, surfacing at the most bizarre of times; the fate of Captain Jack Sparrow. The Commodore Norrington had claimed he would give Jack Sparrow a day's head start before pursuing him. But only 4 and-a-half hours later, an entire fleet of the King's Navy was off to get the Captain. When the men returned, no one so much as breathed a word of whether Jack was dead or alive.   
  
Elizabeth smiled to herself and looked up to the sky for a moment. There was no way the Captain would let himself be captured after so recently getting his beloved ship back. Her eyes snapped back down to the gates outside her house when she heard marching. The Army was marching to her front door, in two straight lines. Wondering what could cause the troops to come to her house, Elizabeth walked out of her room and made her way down the staircase.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Anita's mouth twitched at the left corner and her eyes wandered over the house in front of her. It was no less than a castle, especially compared to her previous home- a farmhouse with a small barn and stable out back. This was a mansion- with the ocean out back.   
  
The lines of soldiers bearing coats so bright that the sun on them made her eyes hurt led her straight up to the door. Anita was half disappointed to see that there was no moat. The soldier beside her raised his hand and knocked on the door three short times. Soon after the soldier's hand was back at his side, the over sized door swung open and an excited maid smiled out at them.   
  
"Top 'o the day to ya sirs, ma'am." She said in her gentle voice. "We've been awaiting you." She stepped aside and one guard led Anita in, then left. "Hello, ma'am." She said then sent for the Governor.   
  
Anita stood alone in the foyer looking around her new 'home'. "Ah Anita, my dear!" She heard and looked up to where the Governor was descending the staircase, a pretty blonde behind him. "We've been so eager to see you!."  
  
"Father, what is this?" Elizabeth said, coming to a stop next to him.  
  
Anita looked at the younger girl, and could immediately sense the snotty propriety radiating off of her.   
  
"Oh Elizabeth, I must've forgotten in all of the commotion! This," He said, beaming over Anita as if she was a prize. "Is your cousin."  
  
"Cousin?" Elizabeth asked incredulously, and looked over to the woman in front of her. 


	3. Part II

Part II  
  
"May I bequest for truth in what I am hearing?" Elizabeth asked in her confused accent.   
  
"You may." Her father granted and nodded his head, still looking at Anita.  
  
"You," She started, motioning with open hands to Anita. "Are the daughter of my father's brother... whom I know nothing of?"   
  
Anita nodded.  
  
"And you lived in Spain- your father's farm was attacked by outlaws, and your father was killed? So you're here- with us?"  
  
Anita nodded again, wondering how long it would take the seemingly dense governor's daughter to figure out just who Anita Swann was. She dug too deep, and asked too many questions.   
  
"And you," Elizabeth continued, motioning to her old father. "Forgot to tell me. The fact just... slipped your mind?"   
  
Her father nodded... again.   
  
"Well you should have told me!" Elizabeth rose her tone of voice with a smile. "Now I've some company!" Her father laughed with glee and Anita shone a half-true smile.  
  
After being drug up the staircase by the younger girl, Anita found herself standing to the left of the bed in what she presumed was Elizabeth's room, watching her bustle around the room doing one thing or another. She tried hard to bite her lip and keep her comments to herself- she didn't necessarily have anything bad to say, but she wasn't nearly as sophisticated as even the maids.   
  
"Oh my- you've lost your father! Your poor father- my uncle!" Elizabeth rambled though a smile still rang in her words. "But what of your mother? Have you no mother?" Anita tried to answer that she had never known her mother, but instead watched as two maids came into the room while Elizabeth kept talking without pause. "No I suppose you haven't a mother- but nor do I- and I've become a 'fine woman'- as the Commodore tells me."  
  
'Oh well aren't you just the most lovely lass- if the Commodore says so?' Anita thought to herself, but said nothing.   
  
"In fact- he proposed! Imagine that- the Commodore fancying me. True it would be a smart match- so I've heard- but I've accepted the proposal of another. I'm married at only eighteen years! What do you take of that? How old are you anyway?"   
  
Seeing that Elizabeth finally asked a question that she expected to be answered, Anita spoke up. "Twenty-seven." After the short phrase had been said, Elizabeth and even the two maids stopped dead in their doings.   
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Twenty-seven. I have twenty seven years."  
  
"You're accent... it's so lovely."   
  
"Ah yes, the accent." Anita smiled gently. "But- to me, you are the one with the accent."  
  
"For someone I've never met, you sure seem somewhat familiar." Elizabeth interjected.   
  
"Well, you know what that means, do you not?"   
  
Elizabeth shook her head.   
  
"You're mad." Anita grinned and winked at her newfound cousin.   
  
Elizabeth, however, could not shake the feeling of familiarity   
  
~~~~~  
  
Jack sparrow sat on his beloved ship- eating an apple in the dining quarters. Something about Barbossa's obsession with the fruit made Jack want it that much more... Sick maybe, but the truth.   
  
"Captain!" He heard yelled loudly and Gibbs came through the door with a short knock.   
  
"Aye?" He threw out without taking his concentration off his apple.   
  
Gibbs came running down the stairs, carrying his canteen- talking up a storm before he was even visible. "Storm'sa comin', hard on from the east. They's wicked winds- a cruel blow in the opposite direction we be headed. It's wicked bad luck to spite the winds."  
  
"Ah yes- the devil's own luck to spite those winds." Jack said with a sigh as he stuck his knife into the apple and set it upon the dark mahogany table before standing. "I do hope those winds would be forgiving of us..." Jack said in a mordant tone. One could only handle Gibb's constant ramblings about 'luck' for so long. Jack did not believe in any of it.   
  
  
  
Jack made his way up to the deck however, sensing the change in the temperature of the winds before he had even seen the daylight. Gibbs was right about a storm- though the part about luck may have been pushing it. "Annamaria!" He called, and walked over to the helm where his first-mate stood. Whenever Jack wasn't steering, it was Annamaria in second to him- as good a captain as any could expect of a woman- better even.  
  
He shone her his authentic smile, and nodded a 'thank you' to her as she stepped down from the helm, letting him steer his beloved again. "Annamaria, what do you think of this weather?" He asked in a rather cherry tone, his dark hands reaching up to tug on the two matching braids that hung from his chin.  
  
"The weather, Captain, is strange. Wind's just reversed they' direction- bloody hard to get to Tortuga." She told him, shading her eyes as she stared up to the oncoming black clouds.   
  
Jack looked up as well, squinting his eyes against the strong breeze coming off the water, and had a thought. "Gibbs!" He called, turned and held his hand out as he though aloud in his usual manner. "The date, if ye please."   
  
His old, superstitious friend with graying, yes still thick sideburns held his canteen still midway to his mouth, and appeared to be counting in his head. "This be out 16th day at sea?"  
  
"Aye." His Captain answered.   
  
"Tis the... 21st... of August. Or 22nd... Somewhere's about the 21st."  
  
Jack clapped his together in thanks, then turned to Annamaria, waggling his fingers as a sign for her to further distance herself from the helm.   
  
"Captain?" She asked. It had taken her a few months to regularly call Jack Sparrow her captain, but in an attempt to avoid his ego, she had learned.   
  
"Some friends o' ours are preparing a voyage." He said taking out a compass that actually pointed north instead of the old wooden one that showed the path to 'The Isle de Muerte'. "We wouldn't want t' miss the festivities, would we?" He punctuated his point by turning the wheel as far to the starboard side as it would go.   
  
Once again, a certain song came into his head, and he began humming the tune to himself.   
  
To some, the ocean may seem lonely at times, but never to Jack Sparrow.   
  
Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow. 


	4. Felicia Kafelnikov

ok there are gonna be a lotta main female parts in here- and they're all gonna tie together eventually. but for now ima randomly introduce them in their own little shorts. ENJOY! i know someone's reading this!!! SHE TOLD ME! review? please?  
  
FELICIA KAFELNIKOV  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow had been mislead in one of his beliefs. It was a thought that tormented him every time he glanced longingly at the ring on his hand, and a thought that plagued him when he least desired to feel downtrodden.   
  
The Captain believed his first and greatly missed partner was dead.   
  
Felicia Kafelnikov was far from dead, and far from Russia. She was free of the chains, for the time being, and momentarily free of her identity that followed her so closely.   
  
Felicia Kafelnikov was a highly feared, severely sought after criminal.   
  
The girl standing at a large bay window, holding back the heavy drapes to peer out at the ocean was safe, innocent, and mysterious. She was merely a girl in a place in which she didn't care to leave. 


End file.
